


(Hopefully not) just a one-time thing

by popnographic



Series: Bottom!Sousuke [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke proposes an idea to Makoto that he's been wanting to try for a long time now. And no, it's not because he's lazy (maybe a little), but more because he's curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Hopefully not) just a one-time thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> Bit of a "payback" for the absolutely fucking amazing MakoRei art Iska drew for me (found [here](http://iskabee.tumblr.com/post/129100885980/whos-old-its-popnographic)) the other day. What are friends for, right?
> 
> Also, I've never written SouMako before, how about that. May be a bit stilted because of that, but just see this as practice for (possible) future works. Dynamics are difficult as hell to get right, _wow_.

Makoto looks back at Sousuke in great concern. Like Sousuke just told him a big, terrible, dark secret that no one can really know about, like he's killed a man and hid the body in their car. And honestly, Sousuke feels a little hurt by that reaction, because it shouldn't be  _that_ surprising for him to suggest it, with the two of them being in a relationship and all.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to be on top?" Makoto asks, and Sousuke rolls his eyes, feeling both annoyed and impatient. He's been suffering with an impossibly hard erection pressing against his jeans for a while now, and desperately wants to do something about it. Correction: he wants  _Makoto_ to do something about it.

"Yes! Unless you're  _really_ against it, in which case we don't have to do it. You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it'd be a nice change."

"I'm not against the idea as long as you aren't", Makoto responds in a placating tone. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Sousuke snorts. "Wow, you sure like to brag, don't you? Don't worry, you're not going to hurt or break me."

"If you say so."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes, I suppose", Makoto says, smiling a little nervously, and Sousuke nods. That's probably as good as an affirmative response could get from Makoto in a situation like this, anyway, so he decides to take whatever he gets. He knows Makoto won't just go along with things just because someone else wants to do it—he's made sure to teach Makoto that in the time they've been dating. Maybe he'd been a little more adamant about teaching Makoto to stand up more for himself because he hadn't done a great job of it himself when he was younger, but he figures it can't really hurt, either.

When Sousuke's sat his boyfriend down on the bed, he pushes him back a little to wriggle Makoto out of his sweatpants. Thankfully, it  _is_ just sweatpants, so it makes things a lot easier than if Makoto had been wearing jeans like some other idiot's still wearing and desperately wants to get out of. He lets Makoto wriggle about as much as he wants, because it doesn't really disturb him when he pulls Makoto's boxers down and gets on his knees on the floor in front of their bed.

Without letting Makoto protest, Sousuke pulls Makoto's cock out from his boxers and licks the slit, at which Makoto throws his head back and lets out an ' _ah!_ '. Honestly, Sousuke could do this all night if he could just get to see and hear Makoto's reactions to what he's doing. He feels fingers tangle in his hair when he takes Makoto further in and begins using his tongue, running it slowly up and down his boyfriend's length, using his hand as well, occasionally fondling Makoto's balls as he works on sucking his boyfriend off.

"Sousuke, you— you should probably stop", Makoto wheezes after a while, when his precum's already gathered in Sousuke's mouth. He does as he's told and gets up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. "Felt good?"

"Yes", Makoto says, almost a little out of breath. "Now get over here."

 

* * *

 

 

As expected, Makoto takes great care in preparing Sousuke, so much to the point where Sousuke quickly grows impatient. He gets up on his elbows and looks at Makoto with a frown, and Makoto just looks back at him a little confused.

"Two fingers", he commands, and while Makoto seems reluctant to obey at first, he eventually does, and adds a second finger, which makes Sousuke let out a breathy moan and lean back against the pillows. Sure, he's tried fingering himself before, but nothing can compare to having someone else do it, to feel someone else's fingers stretch him out.

He grasps at the sheets and tries to get a steady grip, because he knows he'll be taken for an amazing ride soon. There's a reason Nanase helps Makoto pick out his swimwear, and why several guys have stared at Makoto's crotch before or after races. It's something that kind of terrifies Sousuke, but also excites him, strangely enough. So okay, maybe he's a bit of a masochist in the sheets, but when you're with someone like Tachibana Makoto, you'll probably never have to fear experiencing true and excruciating pain. Guy's a walking fucking teddy bear, there's no way he could even hurt a fly.

"Makoto", he says through an exhale, and Makoto looks up, the hand jerking Sousuke off stopping.

"Yes?"

"Just fuck me already. I'm tired of waiting."

Makoto frowns. "I told you I didn't want to hurt you. I'm doing this to _prevent_ hurting you."

"You won't. Just trust me on this. Okay?"

It takes less time for Makoto to give in this time, which makes Sousuke think Makoto must be as impatient as he is. It becomes even more evident with how quickly Makoto rolls a condom onto his cock and positions himself at Sousuke's entrance. Feeling Makoto's tip ever so gently press against his asshole makes Sousuke want to whimper in impatience, wanting to express just how badly he wants this.

"Are you okay?"

" _Yes_ , Makoto. Just let it all out, let out your inner aggressions and whatever other feelings you may be bottling up. I don't care if you fuck me until I can't walk, because I'm off work tomorrow anyway."

Makoto snorts. "I don't have any bottled up emotions."

"Liar."

As if to prove a point, Makoto presses in, and Sousuke lets out a loud moan—louder than he'd intended, but what the hell—literally grabbing onto the sheets for his dear life now. Inch by inch, Makoto goes in, and Sousuke squints his eyes shut. He does feel pain, but it's a  _good_ kind of pain that makes him at least  _feel_ something. He feels so good in a weird mix of pain and sheer pleasure, and also feels like he's discovering one or two things about himself with being on bottom for once.

He hopes it won't  _be_ just "for once", and that he'll get to be on the receiving end more often from here on out. It's not that he's lazy, god no, but he's always wanted to try this out, and now that he has, he wants more of it. Now he understands why Makoto always seems to enjoy himself so much when they have sex. Or maybe it's because Sousuke's actually doing a decent job in bed. He hopes it's both.

Makoto leans down and in doing so gets deeper inside Sousuke, and he captures Sousuke's lips in a hungry kiss; sloppy, a little wet—he actually  _bites_  Sousuke, too, that fucking tease—and Sousuke feels like he's _this_ close to losing his mind. He lets go of the sheets to wrap his arms around Makoto's back, to keep him there, keep him close, and basically to use him as another way of bracing himself for his release.

His fingers trail along the outlines of Makoto's ridiculous back muscles—secretly thankful Makoto's kept at it with training even after they graduated—tempted to use his nails and leave angry red marks. He refrains, though, knowing he's going to get his head bitten off by Rin if he finds out, and he knows Makoto probably won't be too happy with him either if he does it without having asked first. Why one would want those in the first place is beyond him, so maybe it  _is_ a bad idea, after all.

"Oh my god", he moans in between kisses, "I fucking... love you... a lot. _Man_ , you're good."

Makoto just moans back in response without trying to communicate verbally, and his thrusts are getting  _merciless_ , which Sousuke absolutely loves and wants more of. He matches Makoto's rhythm somewhat, bucking his hips up to meet Makoto with equal force. Heat pools in the pit of his stomach, and he's almost sobbing by now, all because he feels so good and because he's  _so_ close.

Sousuke comes first, nails digging into Makoto's back (at least he's not scratching, that's gotta be a good thing... right?) and a scream he just  _knows_ will wake up the neighbours. Not that he cares much, he's not scared of them. Not too long after he's come, Makoto thrusts into him with an almost brutal force, he's  _sobbing_ , and then he comes with a yell he somewhat muffles by shoving his fist into his mouth and biting down on his knuckles.

 

* * *

 

 

Five minutes pass with Makoto just lying on top of Sousuke without moving, apart from breathing heavily and coming off his post-sex high. When Sousuke feels like he's going to come out of this with a punctured lung soon, he pushes Makoto off of him, and sighs. "You're usually not that heavy, but when you're lying on top of me like that for longer than just a few minutes, it  _does_ get a little tough.

"Sorry", Makoto says with an apologetic grin. "Did it hurt? Was it okay?"

Sousuke rolls his eyes and puts his hands behind his head on the pillow. "It was  _amazing_ , okay? I loved it, and I want to do it again. And again."

"You do? But I don't think I could ever be as good as you are at... topping."

"Thanks for the compliment, but really—you did good. Great, even. Don't make me bring up  _my_ first time topping. Compared to me, you were a fucking god. I'm almost scared to see how things progress from now on."

Makoto looks genuinely scared and embarrassed, but Sousuke just laughs. "Relax. It takes practice, and if you'll only get better from now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to retire from being on top. Sorry, but that's just the way it's gonna have to be."

The pout he receives in response makes him laugh, but it's cut short by the pillow shoved in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [popnographic](http://popnographic.tk) on Tumblr


End file.
